Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer
by Miss De Lune
Summary: On raconte que parfois une digue cède dans le cœur des hommes quand ils comprennent. Lui, la douleur l'avait envahi, elle l'avait rongé, submergé, quand enfin, il avait compris. Compris que son père ne changerait jamais. Compris qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais ce héros qui berçait ses idéaux enfantins.


_Un jour, un ami a mis ce titre de chanson sur son profil, et j'ai eu un déclic. Je sais, c'est peut-être déjà fait, déjà vu, mais ça devait sortir, encore une fois. Je n'ai pas traité la culpabilité de Draco après la guerre, ses traumatismes, ce n'était pas mon intention, même si je crois bien sûr que ça l'a profondément marqué. Certains trouveront des parallèles avec l'OS « Chaque jour de plus est un jour de pluie », ou avec le drabble « Set fire to the rain », c'est normal, je boucle ma boucle..._

_Disclaimer: les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. De même, le titre ne m'appartient pas mais revient à Calogéro._

Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer...

Il lui manquait. Un constat. Une simple phrase. Une vérité ? Il lui manquait ? Oui. Parfois. Draco se surprenait parfois à penser à lui. Parfois il le voulait à ses côtés. Parfois il avait envie de sa présence. Non. Besoin de sa présence. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Malgré tous leurs différends. Malgré tout. Parce qu'il était son père. Parce qu'un père on en a toujours besoin. Parce qu'il se sentait seul sans lui. Parce qu'il avait besoin de son aval, de son accord, de son approbation, de sa fierté même. Tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas. Jamais. Tout ce qui lui manquerait toujours. Car jamais il n'aurait de signe de lui. Jamais il ne lui parlerait de nouveau. Et il n'était pas sûr de lui manquer à lui.

Du fond de sa cellule, perdu dans le tourbillon de désespoir inspiré par les détraqueurs, pensait-il parfois à son fils ? Ce père indigne qui avait osé remettre sa vie entre les mains de son fils ? Non. Il ne le croyait pas. Il était bien trop imbu de lui-même, bien trop obnubilé par son propre malheur pour penser à son propre fils. Si seulement il pouvait lui manquer. Si seulement ce vide qu'il ressentait parfois dans sa poitrine pouvait trouver un jumeau dans le cœur de son père. Ce cœur froid, méprisant, qui n'avait jamais adressé un compliment à son fils. Ce cœur froid, distant qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment approché, qui n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le connaître.

Oh, c'était facile de lui coller une étiquette. De le juger comme son père. De se dire qu'il avait vécu dans ce milieu, bercé par ces traditions, et qu'il les reproduirait donc. C'était facile de penser ça, presque trop facile. C'était aisé de le croire monstrueux, de le croire ignoble, de le croire comme son père, comme tous les Malfoy avant lui, comme tous les Serpentards avant et autour de lui, comme tous les sang-purs ou presque. Quelque part, ces gens n'avaient pas tort, il l'avait été. Mais un jour, il avait compris. On raconte que parfois une digue cède dans le cœur des hommes quand il comprennent. Lui, la douleur l'avait envahi, elle l'avait rongé, submergé, quand enfin, il avait compris. Compris que son père ne changerait jamais. Compris qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais ce héros qui berçait ses idéaux enfantins.

Oh bien sûr, il avait déjà changé de camp. Il était déjà un espion. Il n'avait déjà plus les mêmes valeurs que son père. Mais ce jour-là, ce jour-là en particulier, il avait vraiment réalisé. Le jour de son procès. Le jour où Lucius Malfoy fut condamné à Azkaban, à perpétuité. Ce jour-là, il était assis dans cette salle en sous-sol, seul au milieu d'un banc. Sa mère n'avait pas eu le courage de venir, enfoncée dans son malheur. Personne ne souhaitait l'approcher. Lui le héros qu'on reconnaissait à contrecœur, lui le fils de Mangemort surtout, lui qui avait, gravée sur son bras comme un poison, la marque qui condamnait son père. Celui-ci s'était avancé, avait pris place dans le fameux fauteuil des suspects. Et la séance avait débuté. Les discours s'enchaînaient, les preuves étaient accablantes. Qui aurait osé élever la voix pour dire que son père n'était pas un monstre, que son père était innocent. Personne. Pas même lui. Parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas vrai. Et son père qui restait de marbre face aux accusations, ne semblant éprouver aucun remord. Seul Draco pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Dans ces yeux glacés qui fixaient l'assemblée. Lui seul reconnaissait cette lueur qu'il avait déjà vue le soir où on lui avait confié la mission qui devrait sauver sa famille. Ce sentiment de peur effroyable. Cette terreur indicible. Car Lucius Malfoy était un pleutre, il pétait de trouille à l'idée de mourir, au point de confier sa vie à son fils, au point d'accepter toutes les accusations pourvues qu'elles ne l'achèvent pas. Quand le verdict était tombé, il avait senti le soulagement dans son attitude, presque relâchée pour un Malfoy. Son père n'était pas le héros de son enfance. Son père n'était pas un héros du tout. Et en sortant de cette salle, alors que le Magenmagot commençait à se lever, Draco voulut une dernière fois voir son regard. Le croiser enfin. Voir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. À lui transmettre. Sans le pouvoir. Oh, on ne l'avait pas vraiment empêché de voir son père, non. Mais celui-ci avait détourné le regard, comme dégoûté de son fils. Ce traître à son sang.

Il avait eu mal. Tellement mal. Il en aurait pleuré de rage. Mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas n'est-ce pas ? Alors il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas extériorisé sa douleur. Il l'avait enfouie au fond de lui. Et quand il se réveillait en sueur dans son lit, c'était toujours ces mêmes cauchemars de la Guerre qui revenaient, ce regard de son père qui le pétrifiait. Puis la mort de sa mère qu'il revoyait cent fois. Elle qui n'avait finalement pas supporté cette haine des autres, cette honte, cette humiliation. Tous les jours il s'enfonçait un peu plus. Il était seul. Tout bêtement seul. Et il le serait à jamais. À jamais. Comme si l'avenir avait encore un sens maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que sa haine. Sa rage. Sa douleur. Ses cauchemars. Seul pour reconstruire. Reconstruire quoi maintenant que tout était cassé, brisé en mille morceaux, piétiné, en lui ?

Alors quand il avait rencontré le grand Harry Potter, véritable héros celui-ci, tandis qu'il était tranquillement attablé à la table d'un café, il avait esquissé un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Parce que le grand Héros, le Sauveur, était dans le même état que lui. Et quelque part ça le rassurait. Ils avaient toujours tout fait pareil, pourquoi changer maintenant ? Son seul repère. Leur seul repère.

Ils avaient discuté, surtout Potter d'ailleurs, lui se contentant de répondre par des phrases courtes et cinglantes. Tentant de retrouver le Malfoy d'autrefois, celui qui avait disparu dans la Bataille Finale. À coups de sorts et de morts. À coups de souillure. C'était tout leur passé qu'on leur avait jeté à la face, toutes leurs années de mesquineries inutiles pour en arriver là. À se retrouver à la terrasse d'un café moldu, à discuter de leur passé qu'ils n'oubliaient pas, du futur qu'ils n'imaginaient pas, du présent qu'ils n'avaient pas. Et Potter qui osait lui demander ce qu'il allait faire. C'était pourtant simple. Il était un Malfoy. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, ça leur ferait trop plaisir à tous. Alors il avancerait, comme toujours. Comme s'il avait le choix. Alors il lui avait parlé d'Astoria. De la seule fille qui osait encore l'approcher sans faiblir, sans trembler, sans douter de lui. De la seule qui cherchait à lui arracher son masque. À jeter de l'eau sur les brûlures de son âme. De la seule qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Lui. Avec une famille. Une vraie famille. Une famille heureuse, unie, une famille d'amour. Une famille qu'il avait choisi, pas celle qu'on lui avait imposée à la naissance. Sa famille. Celle de son bonheur s'il osait seulement y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il ne serait pas comme son père. Il ne l'était déjà pas. Il aimerait son fils. De toute son âme, de tout son corps. Parce qu'il serait son fils, tout simplement. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de la vie qu'il avait eu pour son fils. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de ce manque qu'il avait ressenti. Parce que tout ce que son père ne lui avait pas donné, il l'inventerait pour l'offrir à son fils.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé, à l'époque. Quand il avait discuté avec Potter. Quand il avait rejoint Astoria pour construire enfin son avenir. Quand il l'avait épousée, par amour. Quand il avait deviné qu'elle était enceinte à son attitude puis quand elle le lui avait appris de vive voix, heureuse alors qu'il avait ce sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres. Quand il avait été à Sainte Mangouste pour voir son fils pour la première fois. C'était ce qu'il pensait toujours.

Alors aujourd'hui, Potter et Weasley étaient en train de l'observer, cherchant un moyen de se foutre de lui, de l'humilier. Aujourd'hui tout le monde l'observait. Mais aujourd'hui, il était surtout sur ce quai 9 ¾, comme il l'avait prédit à Potter. Pour la première fois depuis 19 ans. Aujourd'hui, son fils allait s'en aller, le quitter, pour partir dans le vieux château. Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à la tendresse. Mais un père, si. Alors aujourd'hui, indifférent aux regards, il se baisse pour se mettre à la hauteur de son petit garçon, et il le serre fort dans ses bras. Comme il aurait aimé que son père le fasse, au moins une fois. Il murmure au creux de son oreille à quel point il l'aime. Et à quel point il aimerait qu'il cloue le bec aux Weasley en battant leur fille. On ne se refait pas. Il est un Malfoy. Alors que le dernier signal est donné avant le départ du train, il se redresse, embrasse la tête de son fils avant de le laisser s'en aller. Alors que celui-ci monte dans la carcasse de métal, il étreint de son bras gauche l'épaule de sa femme. Alors qu'un dernier signe de la main est échangé, il verse une larme. Une seule. Elle roule sur sa joue, jumelle de celle qui traverse le visage de sa femme. Il le sait, une fois dans leur maison, Astoria s'effondrera. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Mais des parents si. Et puis, ils étaient les derniers de leur lignée, alors, on pouvait bien réinventer les règles, non ?


End file.
